


Megan's Frerard One-shot

by Cas_The_Squid



Series: So Fluff it Hurts [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Megan is a god send, This is for Megan who got me through my essay, all hail Megan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy black parade era Frerard one-shot for Megan who got me through my agonizing essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megan's Frerard One-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan (Sherlocked4eva)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Megan+%28Sherlocked4eva%29).



Gerard was going to go on a murderous rampage if he did not get some coffee in his system in the next five minutes. Everyone had been avoiding him for the last hour because after he made the stage tech cry no one wanted to get their head bitten off. The morning had been stressful enough without the coffee maker on the bus breaking and Gerard going through withdrawal because of his unfulfilled three cups an hour coffee addiction. 

The tour had been going great so far with nothing more than a few minor bumps in the road here and there and everyone was still in a state of excitement about being on tour again. The stage theatrics for the Black Parade tour had been better than ever and everything was fine. Until last week.

Mikey had gone out to take a piss at a local rest stop when he got bitten by something and went into anaphylactic shock and had to be rushed to the hospital. After that it seemed that everything went down shill from there. Next Bob lost his laptop to some clepto ninja that had gotten on the bus without anyone noticing. Ray almost broke the neck of his favorite guitar and I broke a toe and sprained my wrist because it was my fault he almost broke the guitar. 

This has not been anyone’s week. However, I have a plan to cheer everyone up, especially Gerard. 

****** 

I waited and bided my time until the time was right to put my plan into action. The opportunity came during the show while we were playing I’m Not Okay (I Promise). I sauntered over to Gerard from my normal position at stage right and simply played near him. When it came time for our normal kiss on the cheek I gripped Gee’s face and gave him a forceful kiss on the lips, tongue included. The roar of the crowd became deafening as Gerard and I shoved each other away at the same time. 

I returned to my spot and continued to play my heart out but I never let Gerard out of my sights for too long. When we made eye contact he smiled each time and it melted my each time. I love his smile, his small teeth making him look more childish and adorable. 

After the show I checked my pocket to make sure it was still there and I initiated the last part of my plan. I brushed up against Gee and I grasped his hand in mine and I slipped the ring into his grip and smiled at the look of confusion he shot me. He held the ring up for inspection and his face drained of all color before he nearly tackled me to the floor in a kiss. Both of us were smiling too much for it to be any more than lips brushing but we couldn’t stop.

His reaction was an obvious yes and my heart was ready to burst with the love and joy I felt at that moment. When we separated I took the ring and his left hand in mine and I slipped the simple silver band on his ring finger. I kissed the ring before giving him another kiss. 

The guys had noticed out little scene and Mikey was the first to notice the ring and gave a whoop of excitement before hugging us both. Ray and Bob gave their congratulations in a much more civilized manner. 

Everyone was smiling and the worries and stresses of the week melted away. The look on my fiancés face was worth a thousand horrible coffee-less weeks.


End file.
